


Crayon

by bunnyfication



Series: alphabet prompt fics [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, in which the main characters are all toddlers in the same kindergarten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crayon

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in 2010, for the prompt Crayon from theskywasblue
> 
> See end notes for cast list

"Yin, you can go already," Rachana told the younger woman, after the third time she glanced out of the window. Yin turned to her, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Are you sure that's all right?" she asked. 

"Of course! Goyo and Harry will be staying overnight anyway...and knowing the caretaker of those other two; he might take a while yet. So you run along to your date," Rachana told Yin, and she blushed brilliantly.

"It's not really, I mean...thank you Rachana," Yin babbled.

She was so flustered she almost curtsied before grabbing her coat and leaving rather hurriedly. Rachana had to hide a smile. Yin was usually so calm and collected it was easy to forget how young she actually was. Just like her own son and Jacinto. Barely more than children, all of them, yet so serious and mature. She felt especially sorry for Jacinto, though Rachana knew better than to let him know that.

Still, having to deal with his mother's mental illness and taking care of his younger brother and another kid at his age, it couldn't be easy. Which was why she’d told him she’d take care of Harry and Goyo for that night, to give him at least one night free.

It wasn't really that hard, Harry especially was almost too well behaved for a six year-old. 

Still she really wished Mr. Sanzo would be on time _for once._ And told him as much after he finally showed up, half an hour later. 

"I really do appreciate your work at the social services, but...really!" Rachana told him.

Mr. Sanzo smiled in his usual happy and annoyingly unapologetic fashion.

"Well, there was this and that...you know what it's like," he mumbled, making a vague gesture. 

Rachana shook her head. If she hadn't seen him at work, she'd have wondered how anyone took Mr. Sanzo seriously. Actually the fact he could stay just as calm and relaxed in any situation was surprisingly effective with agitated people. Not to mention Rachana suspected he used his apparent harmlessness to his advantage, luring people into a false sense of safety.

But since that was reserved to people who hurt their family she felt they deserved all they got anyway.

"Well, that's a lovely picture," Mr Sanzo remarked softly when he got to the door. Rachana looked over his shoulder into the playroom.

She'd rolled a long piece of paper onto the floor, knowing how enthusiastic some of the children could get about drawing, and hoping having more paper would means less drawings on the actual floor. By now, the only one of them still drawing was Jack, who was scribbling away with his crayon, feet thumping into the floor. The remaining three had fallen asleep, Kurou a bit away from Jack, whereas Harry and Goyo...Rachana had to stifle a snort of laughter. Goyo was lying on the floor, arms flung out, and Harry was clutching him like a teddy bear. 

Jack looked up and noticed them, and his eyes brightened even more, if that was even possible.

"Mr Sanzo!" he cried out, startling Kurou, who twitched awake and looked around blearily. Jack jumped up and ran over to Mr. Sanzo, while Kurou followed more slowly and with a disgruntled expression.

"You're late," he mumbled, but it was pretty much covered up by Jack's excited chatter about his day, at least until Kurou swatted at him.

"Now boys, don't fight," Mr. Sanzo mumbled good-naturedly. 

Jack beamed at him.  
"We're not!" he exclaimed, while Kurou just huffed. 

"Let's go get dressed," Kurou ordered, and ushered the slightly younger boy towards their coats.

"They're such good boys," Mr. Sanzo remarked cheerfully.

Privately, Rachana thought that he gave his children a bit _too_ much responsibility sometimes, but... hopefully he knew what he was doing.

"How have those two been?" Mr. Sanzo asked, nodding towards Harry and Goyo. 

Rachana shrugged.

"Well, considering. Although Harry...he seems a bit possessive over Goyo sometimes. Do you think that's ok?"

Mr. Sanzo considered, and then waved a hand dismissively.

"Well, as long as he doesn't seem to mind it should be."

"Not really. I suppose he was dismissed enough by his mother. Though I wouldn't call her a mother," Rachana remarked hotly.

"Oh?"

"Never mind that he was her husband's illegitimate child, it's just not right! But I'm preaching to the choir, I suppose. Still, if only... say, if I _wanted_ custody of my husband's illegitimate child from her mother, what would be my chances? Just on theory?"

"Hmm... on what grounds?"

"On grounds of her being a terrible mother," Rachana replied flatly.

"Ah, well... you'd need a very cunning and unprincipled lawyer, I think. But of course I couldn't give anyone advice like that," Mr. Sanzo said with a small laugh.

"Oh. Too bad," Rachana answered.

Well, good evening then," Mr. Sanzo said, turning towards Jack and Kurou, who were already waiting with their coats on.

Rachana leaned onto the wall, and put her hands into the pockets of her apron. Wait, what was this piece of cardboard in her pocket? A calling card? When had she put a calling card in her pocket?

She turned it over, and read, printed in sharp and professional font:  
_" **Douglas Corbin**  
attorney at law"_

"Oh, and...if you _did_ hire a lawyer like that, it would be best to make it sound like a bigger challenge than working for the opposing side. But that's just in theory, of course," Mr. Sanzo called over his shoulder, smiling in his usual way.

Made him look very untrustworthy, Rachana though. But she did put the card back in her pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> (Named) Characters:
> 
> Rachana: Rasetsunyo (Kougaiji's mother)  
> Yin: Yaone  
> Mr. Sanzo: Koumyou  
> Jacinto: Dokugakuji  
> Harry: Hakkai  
> Goyo: Gojyo  
> Kurou: Genjyo Sanzo  
> Jack: Goku  
> Douglas Corbin: Ukoku


End file.
